The present invention relates to a dried load detector for dry-cleaning machines.
The steps of drying and deodorization in the washing cycles of dry-cleaning machines are currently controlled in an improper manner: in practice, a standard drying time is preset, at the end of which the machine stops; or, the amount of mixture (solvent and water) recovered in the drying step is measured and the drying is stopped when the solvent-water amount is smaller than a preset value.
While with the first system it is obvious that the results obtained are extremely variable with respect to one another, the second system is affected by a basic flaw, which resides in the fact that the degree of drying of the load is evaluated by measuring, in practice, also the amount of water present in the mixture, while it is the solvent that causes trouble and must be eliminated; in fact, while the solvent remaining in the clothes is undesirable (it leaves foul odors in them), a little water is instead useful in order to facilitate, for example, the subsequent ironing operations.